Talk:Marvin Mobuto
Mobuto as Spartan I? Maybe another reason the flood never took him over was because he was spartan I. If its true that Boren's Syndrome is a fake, and the flood didn't try to take him over, then he could be a Spartan I. in all likelyhood, Mobuto was NOT a Spartan I; he was just a tough-as-nails Marine that fought hard to his end. Poor bastard...Dude984 Communications]-[ ] 18:31, 22 June 2007 (UTC) I don't know about him just being "tough as nails"... I mean, the novel states that even the Chief was exhausted by the time he reached Mobuto's final resting ground, and that was with the SPARTAN-II upgrades and the Mjolnir armor. When I read the novel, the thought that immediatly came to my mind was that Mobuto was a SPARTAN-I. It just seems unlikely that a UNSC Marine, even a Helljumper, could maked it so far without advanced training. And when I say "advanced", I mean SPARTAN. Flag-Waving American Patriot 02:58, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Mobuto would have been brought to the Library at least several hours before the chief (during which time the flood would have been reproducing), and after its initial outbreak. So there would have been far fewer combat forms for him to fight. Still pretty impressive though; so he was probably SPARTAN-I material. You can find his body right where the book says it should be.he actually looks like a halo 2/3 Marine because of the colour of armor.His body is easily mistaken for dead combat forms.He doesn't look like an S1. Mobuto may or may not be a Spartan I, but any Marine should have been able to accomplish this task if this be the cast: Mobuto was transported before the outbreak was in full swing, when playing the level the Library, the Monitor say “quickly the outbreak is spreading”. This indicates that the situation has far worsen from when Mobuto strolled along the path. Plus if Mobuto fought the same force as chief, There would a path of many bullet holes, plasma burns, sentinel laser burns, and explosion scorch marks. Which is not told in the book or seen in the game. Perhaps Mobuto did fight some flood and got pretty far, then all that can be said is, wish you could have survived to fight later because you were a bada$$. :I don't know who inserted that crap into the article, but there is no evidence that he is a Spartan-I. Kicking Flood ass until they mangled his body doesn't count as evidence. Not every badass human in Halo is a Spartan. Smoke 22:07, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Body? Can you seriously not find his body in the level Library? I'm pretty sure you do, though I don't remember since I haven't played CE in a while. But when else would we find out about him. I'm sorry but that trivia bit has me confused. Mobuto (the named character) was introduced in the novel, which came out after the game. I suppose that the Bungie staff could say "well, this body in this part of the Library is him." But, I doubt that'll happen any time soon. He's not officially in the game, just in the book. Flag-Waving American Patriot 23:55, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Proof I inserted a screen shot of him as soon as I found him though I'm not exactly sure when... *I don't think that's him. The book says his body was so destroyed that the flood couldn't use it at all. The pic in the article is clearly a flood-infected marine. I'm going to remove the picture, since any attempt to identify Mobuto's body would be a retcon anyway. Flag-Waving American Patriot 18:45, 14 February 2009 (UTC)